


Dancing Through The Night

by Scarlet Rose (DatatheRoast)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: friends hanging out, friends helping friends, having fun during dark times, pure fluff, spoilers possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatatheRoast/pseuds/Scarlet%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Friendship at it’s finest. This is after Wicked Eyes And Wicked Hearts. Dorian and Inquisitor are best of friends and reminiscing on dancing and laughing at how bad the Inquisitor was on their feet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dancing Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Friendship at it’s finest. This is after Wicked Eyes And Wicked Hearts. Dorian and Inquisitor are best of friends and reminiscing on dancing and laughing at how bad the Inquisitor was on their feet.

The Inquisitor was walking around Skyhold, waiting for their advisors to let them know of their next move against Corypheus. They decided to go visit their best friend, Dorian. He was one of the best people they could’ve met on their journey with dealing with Corypheus. All of their companions are amazing but Dorian and the Inquisitor have another type of connection that they couldn’t have with anyone else.  
Dorian was able to understand their struggle, and they were able to understand Dorian’s. They had spent many nights talking with each other while sharing a bottle of wine up in Dorian’s little library nook. This would hopefully be another of those nights. They had just saved Empress Celene's life and it was honestly just barely not a disaster. They were asked to dance with Florianne and it was a big mistake that they agreed even though they had no choice.  
They had barely made it through the dance without falling on their face and it was luckily enough. Now the Inquisition had the approval of the Empress and Orlais, leaving the advisors very pleased with their performance even though it could’ve gone smoother. They got up to where Dorian chose to spend most of his time and smiled at the sight of the mage. “Dorian my friend! What would you say to another night of fun and gossip?” They ask, holding up a bottle of wine that was gifted to them after the whole ordeal at the ball.  
Dorian looked up from his book, slightly shocked at the sudden voice calling out to him. He saw the Inquisitor there with a bottle of wine and let a smile take over his features. “Hello to you too my friend. I think that would be amazing. I would like to discuss some of the… events from our last mission.” He smirked at the Inquisitor, which made their cheeks flush red. He loved teasing the Inquisitor like this even though they would only be friends. He enjoyed bringing the red to his friends cheeks and making them laugh like there was nothing bad in the world.  
The Inquisitor looked down at their feet for a moment before shaking their hair out slightly over their face and looking back up. They smiled back at Dorian and sighed to themself in resignation at the mocking that was sure to come. They always teased each other back and forth although usually it was more of Dorian’s thing since the Inquisitor was ‘too innocent to have any true comebacks’. Or at least that’s what Dorian would say. They loved Dorian with all their heart despite that. Their friendship was something stronger than they could’ve ever expected to build in these dark times but they’re definitely grateful for it.  
“So my glorious Inquisitor, why is it that you’ve never learned how to dance. Especially not before something as important as this?” He asked cocking his head to the side after he had grabbed the bottle and started pouring them both a glass of wine.  
The Inquisitor shrugged their shoulders and looked up at Dorian through their eyelashes. “I… Am not sure honestly. It would’ve made sense that I learned it before but I was just never taught. My family was known but they weren’t high enough up to be pulled into events like that so it was never something I needed to learn.” They shrugged their shoulders and graciously took the glass from Dorian with a thankful smile.  
Dorian nodded his head in understanding and looked the Inquisitor over, an idea forming in his mind. The Inquisitor was in their casual robes, not needing to be dressed in anything more since there was no plans set for them going out or having to do any shmoozing. “Would you like me to teach you for the next time you will have to attend one of these events?” He asks, shooting a confident smile over to his friend before downing his glass of wine and holding a hand out to the Inquisitor as an offering.  
The Inquisitor blushed and looked down at the hand that was held out to them and finished off their drink in the same manner as Dorian. They set it down before nodding and taking the offered hand. They let out a soft squeaking noise as they were pulled against Dorian’s chest, free hand immediately bracing itself on Dorian’s shoulder.  
Dorian chuckled down at the Inquisitor and looked down at their feet. “Alright so first off you start counting a beat in time with our non-existent music. Once you get the rhythm down, you start moving your feet like this. Follow my feet with yours.  
The Inquisitor started to follow along, feet awkwardly stumbling after Dorian’s own graceful ones. They continued with their lesson for the rest of the evening, occasionally pausing to have another glass of wine and for Dorian to give them tips without having to focus on their feet too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Haha I can’t believe you actually did that! Wait no I totally can. See this is why I am glad you’re my friend. You are able to be confident and self assured whereas I cannot. If I was in that position I would’ve burst!” Dorian and the Inquisitor shared loud laughter from Dorian’s story of his experiences from going to Tevinter events.  
“Yes well there are plenty of things about you that I envy. You may not see yourself as confident but put you in front of an army with a sword and you my friend are one of the most confident and quite elegant people I’ve ever seen. It is such a pleasure to watch you so focused while you battle others.” Dorian smiled down at his friend and tripped over his own foot in his distraction.  
They let out a laugh at Dorian’s stumble and tried to steady their friend. They looked up in shock when they heard a cough sound from off to their left. They looked over and noticed Leliana standing there staring at the pair with a smirk. “Don’t you think you two should be off to bed before you wake up the whole place?” She asked, internally laughing at the childish side of the Inquisitor that Dorian seemed to bring out of them. It was great to see in such dark times, able to lift even the darkest of thoughts into happier of places.  
The Inquisitor nodded their head and blushed, coughing awkwardly. “Yes of course Leliana, you’re right. I will talk to you tomorrow morning.” They turned to face Dorian and bowed slightly. “Good night Dorian. Thank you for my dance lessons and for the amazing company as always.”  
Dorian smiled at his friend and nodded. “Of course my friend. There is no other way I would rather spend my evenings then drinking and laughing with you.” They both went their separate ways and went to bed with a smile on each of their faces as they reminisced over the night's events.


End file.
